Rum Flavoured Kisses
by GundamWingFanatic90
Summary: It was the first time she had ever, in all their years of knowing each other, seen her husband drunk, and frankly, she had no idea what to do. Willabeth WE, rated for alcohol and mild love.


**Rum-Flavoured Kisses  
**By GundamWingFanatic90  
Date: August 9-10, 2006

Summary: It was the first time she had ever, in all their years of knowing each other, seen her husband drunk, and frankly, she had no idea what to do. Willabeth WE

Warnings: Alcohol, silliness, and kissing.

Disclaimer: Me no own Pirates of the Caribbean. Grunt in caveman manner. Urgh.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner was quite frazzled; nervous and amused at the same time. Frazzled because she didn't know what to do. Nervous because she was unsure of how to deal with this situation. And amused because of her husband of several months. 

This was the first time she had ever seen Will drunk.

Currently he was singing a song about pirates that they had devised when they were children, and though it was quite funny to hear from the mouth of her inebriated blacksmith, she was concerned about his ability to function for the rest of the day. Of course, 'the rest of the day' meant getting home from the beach they were on, but it was still a long enough ways away from Port Royal that they would not make it back to their house before sunset unless they began walking right that moment.

Inwardly, she cursed Jack Sparrow-_ **Captain**,_ _**Captain** Jack Sparrow_- for unwittingly replacing their wine with rum.

There hadn't even been that much of the vile drink present, and yet, Will seemed to be 'as drunk as Jack on a good day' as one Mister Gibbs had so mildly put it on one similar outing, the contents of which shall be revealed to no one who does not seek the tale for themselves. It is affectionately referred to as the "I Swear to Drunk I'm Not God: I'm Cone-Sold Stober" incident, for future reference. However, this is completely beside the point, and shall now be brushed to the side in favour of spinning this (hopefully) much more entertaining narrative.

As of now, Elizabeth was drawn out of her inward musings as her much-beloved husband staggered over to her and grabbed her hands, only to pull her forward towards his well-muscled chest. With a surprised expletive that would have turned a pirate's ears red with embarrassment and which a proper lady most certainly should not possess the knowledge of, she fell into his greatly-appreciated embrace. Soon he had her twirling in circles, leading with a drunken sort of grace in a waltz that knew no music but for their breathing and the sounds of a beach lit by the setting sun.

In no time at all they were laughing, spinning each other around and around in a childish game to see how long they could whirl before tripping and falling over. It did not take them long to do so, only about three turns, toppling into the white sand after their very confused feet became entangled in each other so much so that they could no longer manage to keep their already-teetering balance. They laid next to each other on their backs for a few moments, panting and continuing to laugh occasionally, not caring that Will's trousers, vest, and shirt were being ruined, nor that Elizabeth's simple white cotton dress- it was much too hot out to be wearing anything more, though she had managed to survive with the usual undergarments on, as well- was slowly being turned a fine golden color from the miniscule grains of rock that were being lodged in its fibers.

Elizabeth stared up at the stars above her in slight wonder, pondering on why she always felt so small and insignificant beneath their watchful gazes. She always felt vulnerable when she watched the twinkling pinpricks of light that God had placed around the heavens, but in a good way, as though she could just be swept off her feet and taken away from the tasks of everyday life. Sometimes, though, she felt as though she could be lost in their flickering lights, a dangerous endeavour, to be sure...

And then suddenly, her thoughts were brought back to Earth by the touch of a pair of impressively strong arms encircling her shoulders and waist, and she found herself looking into a pair of brown eyes, dark with a somewhat hazy kind of passion that she couldn't quite identify.

"Will?" she asked quietly, blinking up into her lover's intense stare. "Will, you're drunk." She didn't know why she stated that fact. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was getting a bearing from her internal compass, and she could tell that he would want to remember where it pointed to. Maybe it was just for the sole sake of stating the hideously obvious. Or maybe she said it simply for the sake of breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them.

It was when his rum-scented breath tickled her nose, his voice low and husky with something she didn't care to name at the moment, that she realized her error.

"Oh, no, Elizabeth." Was what he told her, his eyes strangely clear for someone who was supposed to be drunk. "Trust me, I am far from it." And then, all further thoughts beat a hasty retreat from her mind as his lips touched hers. The walk back to their home was among the hoarde of said cogitations.

She would later recall that she had rather enjoyed the rum-flavoured kisses that they exchanged in their passion that night on the sands near Port Royal.

_**END. OWARI. FIN. FINITO. FINISHED. ETC.**_

* * *

Okay, that was just a short vignette. Did it after seeing Dead Man's Chest. Title and story idea came from someone's pen name, so thank you highly for the inspiration!

Addressing the issue of the other tale mentioned in the above fic, there will be a companion/prequel oneshot fic to this one. I'll see how soon I can get it up.

Ergh, I was really PO'd when Jack and Elizabeth kissed! I'm a Will/Elizabeth shipper all the way! Booyaka!

Well, please read and review! Tell me what you think! Navaer!

-Fanatic


End file.
